This Is Crazy!
by The Anime-zing Club
Summary: A normal girl is tormented when she finds out that her favorite anime is real and she is the main character, and living the life of a ballerina princess isn't what she expected. Moved to this account.
1. I'm Going Tutu!

**Hi, it's Mythany here and this story has been moved to my anime account I made this account with my friends and I wanted to use this account for my anime stories so yea Enjoy :)**

**MPOV (Mattie's Point of View**

"Mattie, wait up" my friend Julia yelled running down the hall "hay Julia" I said "so are you going to the winter dance" she asked " I wasn't planing on it " I said "maybe "Mytho" will ask me" she said giggling "fat chance she has him"** (Mytho is a person at their school his real name is Derick)** "well I gotta get to class" she smiled and ran off.  
"ok darling, we can go the the museum today, alright, love you" I overheard Tessa talking with "Mytho", I kept walking when Tessa walked up to me "Hi, Matte was it?" she asked "yea, what's up?" I asked "well I need some help with math and i was wondering if you could help me?" she said looking down "sure, i'd be happy to help, just come by my house tonight and I can help you" I said "thanks a bunch" she smiled and ran back to "Mytho".

**10 Hours later**

"come in" I said "thank you for helping me" Tessa said, we walked up to my room and sat down "so, the square root of 9801 is 99, get it?" I asked " I think so" Tessa said "ok lets take a study break" I said, I walked downstairs and grabbed some chips and walked back upstairs, "you really like princess tutu" she said "oh you found my laptop" I said "what is it?" she asked "it's an anime, but you wouldn't like it" I said opening the bag of chips "well maybe I would like it, will you explain it?" she smiled "well, ok" I said and I sat down to tell her the story.

**1 hour of explaining later**

"well I better go, see you tomorrow" Tessa said packing up her stuff "thanks for telling me about that anime", "no problem thanks for listening" I said, she left and I sighed " I wish I was like duck she has a great life" I said laying down on my bed "well you are" I heard, I shot up out of bed and saw a man wearing a tuxedo "who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked "well i'm surprised that you don't reconize me you've seen me many times" he said "Mr. Siemers, what are you doing here?" I asked "opps, wrong outfit" he said, there was a flash of smoke and Mr. Siemers was wearing a really weird outfit but I instantly reconized him " , you're Drosselmeyer?" I said "yes, and you're Duck" he replied "say what?" was the only thing I could say "you're Duck, Julia is Rue, Sarah is Uzura (she will appear soon) and Derick is Mytho" he said walking around my room "but wait if i'm Duck then why am I not a duck?" I asked "well, when the town walls were destoryed i had to send all of the characters to the real world and erase all of there memories" he said "but why are you telling me this now" I asked "because I want to" he said "well, i've got to go, just remember if you act like a duck you'll turn into a duck" he said and then he was gone "great, i wonder how i turn into Tutu?" i asked myself "um... Tutu powers activate" I shouted, nothing "this is going to take forever".

**2 Hours of trying later**

"i'm going tutu" i said sleeply "i need some sleep" i said, i flopped down on my bed "WOOF" my dog barked "Champ, go downstairs" i said, my face buried in my pillow "WOOF" he barked again "GO!" i yelled snapping my fingers, there was a flash of smoke and i was in a ballerina outfit "haha that is awesome" i said .

**The next day**

"Hay Julia" i said, nervously "hay what's up?" she asked "nothing" i answered "you sound nervous" she said putting her books in her locker "nope, i'm just fine" i said sounding even more nervous "hay guys" Sarah said " hi Sarah" Julia said "so are you guys going to the winter dance" Sarah asked "i don't think so" Julia said "same here" i said "well, i've got to get to class" i said, i quickly walked off to class.

**10 hours later...again**

Snap, "tutu", i said, snap, "not tutu", snap, "tutu", i had been doing the same thing for about an hour until... DING DONG, my doorbell rang "coming!" i yelled, i ran down stairs and opened the door, it was julia "Hi Mattie" she said "hi, one sec" i said closing the door, snap, i opened the door "sorry, come in" i said letting her in "i came over because i was worried about you" she said "why?" i asked "you seemed really nervous today" she said sitting down "i'm not nervous" i said "yes, you are i can hear it in your voice" she said "what's going on?" she asked "ok, do you really want to know" i asked "yes" she replied "ok, i'm Princess Tutu, your Rue, Sarah is Uzura, Derick is Mytho and Mr. Siemers is Drosselmeyer, i don't know who Fakir is and i don't know anything else" i said in one breath, Julia just stared at me like i was crazy then she started laughing like crazy "that... was... great!" she said between laughs "i'm serious!" i yelled "ok, show me" she said, i snapped my fingers and i became Princess Tutu "wow, that is awesome!" she shouted "thanks, now you can't tell anyone" i said "ok, my lips are sealed" she said, she then snapped her fingers and she turned into Kraehe, "this is awesome!" she yelled twirling around "i know right" i said, and we spent the rest of the day dancing and hanging out.

**so what did you think? please review**

**Thanks**

**~ Mythany Stone/The Anime-zing Club**


	2. Finding Out And Stalking Part 1

**Hi people sorry i've been up to my eyeballs in homework and i've been stressing over an anime convention that is happening soon but now I can write so here it is.**

**MPOV**

I woke up on a giant gear in my Princess Tutu costume "where am I?" I asked "your in my world" I heard, it was Drosselmeyer "what do you want?" I asked "I thought i'd be nice and tell you who Fakir is" he said grinning "well who is he?" I asked "now what fun would that be?" he asked stepping closer to me "i'll give you a hint, tomorrow there will be two new students at your school" he said "so oneof them is fakir?" I asked, he started laughing, a cloud of smoke covered me and I woke up to a knock at my door.  
"Mattie are you here?" I heard, it was Sarah, "Julia, wake up" I said shaking her lifeless figure "what?" she asked sleeply "Sarah is here" i said "what, why?" she asked "we made plans on wednsday and I forgot to cancel" I said "Mattie?"I heard again "coming!" I shouted snapping my fingers, I got up and ran to the door but i tripped "owwww QUACK!" I yelled, I was instantly transformed into a duck "oh no" Julia said "what happened I heard a crash?" Sarah said "i'll get it, just hide" Julia said to me, I dove under the couch "hi Sarah" I heard Julia say, I heard something slipping across the carpet...it was my cat.  
She crouched down and went to pounce but I moved and a shot out from under the couch "is that a duck?" Sarah asked "get some water and a blanket!" Julia shouted "why?" Sarah asked "just do it!" Julia screamed "Rosie stop!" Julia yelled at my cat, but she didn't stop, Julia reached down and picked up Rosie "bad kitty" she said, she walked over to the bathroom and locked her in "heres the water and the blanket" Sarah said, Julia put the blanket on top of me and poured the water on my head, I was transformed back into a girl "what just happened?" Sarah asked "it's a long story" me and julia said.

**The Next Day**

"Mattie, I saw them" Julia said "who?" I asked "the new students, one of them is german and the other is a perv" she said "do you think one of them is Fakir?" i asked "maybe, i'll talk to you later" she replied and ran off, I got to class and saw one of the new kids "hi, I heard your new" i said "thats right babe" he said "well I hope you like it here" I said a little mad "thanks maybe i'll see you around" he said, I turned and ran right into someone "i'm so sorry miss" the boy said in a thick german accent "it's ok I wasn't looking" I said, getting up "are you ok?" he asked "fine" I said walking to my seat "great my first day and someone already hates me" he said "hay if you want you can sit in this seat" I said pointing to the empty seat next to me "thank you, i'm just a little nervous" he said "it's ok I understand i'm new here to" I said "really?" he asked "really" I replied, "so what's your name" I asked "Lewis" he said "cool, my names Mattie" i replied "I like that name" he said.

**7 hours later**

"hay" I heard "what?" I asked "I never got to tell you my name" the boy said "ok" I said "my names Jake but you can call me "cutie" " he said "look, I don't know how your "charms" or whatever you call it worked at your old school but they don't work on me" I said slaming my locker "ok, well if you change your mind heres my number" he said he grabed a paper and pen but I walked away before he could give me his number.

**1 hour later**

"I met both of them" I said to Julia and Sarah "really?" they both said "yea, one was nice and the other was a creep" I said "told ya" Julia replied taking another bite of her pizza "so you think one of them could be Fakir?" Sarah asked "maybe but I don't know" I said "well I guess tomorrow we have to play the stalking game" Julia said, " I have sunglasses and other undercover things in my room" I said "why?" Sarah asked "no reason" I said nibbling on my pizza.

**23 hours later**

"come on" julia said pulling on my arm "i'm coming" I said "Sarah!" I yelled as we passed her "come on" "one sec" she said taking her sunglasses out of her bag, we walked to the front of the school and saw Lewis walking home "lets follow him first" Julia said "ok lets go" I said, we followed him at a safe distance for a while until... "hi guys" Meg said running over to us "Meg Shhhhhhhh" I said "why?" she asked "i'll tell you later but now you have to go" I said "Mattie, it's been like this all week one minute your here and the next poof you gone" she said "just like" ***snaps***" there was a flash of light and Meg's short brown hair was replaced with long blond hair in pigtails "oh my god, Lilie?" I asked "what happened!?" Meg screamed "we'll explain but right now we-" "Mattie" I heard "hi Lewis" I said spinning around "what are you doing over here?" he asked "oh just going on a walk with my friends" I said trying to hide Meg behind me "who is that?, I haven't seen her at our school" he said looking over my sholder "oh this is my um... cousin" I said "she doesn't go to our school she gose to this fancy boarding school in England" "nice to meet you um..." he said "Lilie" she said "i'm Lewis" he said "well I better go, see you tomorrow Mattie" he said walking away "it's not him" Julia said "how do you know" Sarah asked "because if he was Fakir he would have know who she was and he was unfazed when she said her name" I said "ok will someone explain what happened to me" Meg said.

**1 hour later**

"so thats what happened" I said "so i'm a character from Princess Tutu?" Meg asked "yep" Julia replied "cool" Meg said.

**Ok that's it, again i'm sorry I have been super mega busy lately and I finally got a chance to write so I hope you liked this.**

**~Mythany/The Anime-zing Club**


	3. Finding Out and Stalking Part 2

Ok i can finally write again i have found insperation! so here goes nothing!

MPOV

"hay guys" Leena said running up to us, "hay what's up?" I asked hidding behind a bush with Julia, Sarah and Meg, " I was wondering what you three were doing" she replied "nothing much just hanging around" Julia said "well how about we can all hang around together, what do you say babe" we heard Jake behind us, we were caught again "no thanks" Julia said with venom in her voice, "she really hates him doesn't she" Leena whispered to me "you have no idea" I whispered back "well then why were you stalking me?" Jake said smirking "we weren't staking you we were walking home" Sarah said angry, " ok sure whatever, I know you girls were watching me walk home because I'm handsome" he replied with this annoying smile " how do you "know" we were stalking you, were you stalking us?" I said hoping to get him off our backs, "oh snap" Leena said snapping, I quickly grabbed Leena and pulled her away while Julia distracted him "what was that?" He asked "nothing, what will it take to get you to leave?" Julia asked " a kiss" he replied "a...kiss?" Julia said shocked " yep, otherwise I'm going to bother you girls until you all get home" he said leaning over, Julia walked up and lightly pecked him on the cheek, after that she slapped him "that was for making me kiss you" she said, me Julia and Sarah grabbed Leena who was now Pike and ran.  
the next day  
"ok so none of the guys are fakir so now what do we do" julia asked as we walked to starbucks, " I'm out of ideas" I replied almost tripping on another stone, " should we just ask one of them?" Sarah asked "oh yea lets just walk up to one of them and say 'hi I'm a magical ballerina princess are you a knight that is supposed to be sliced in half?" I replied really grumpy ( I needed a coffee) "well we need to do something" Julia said, at that moment I tripped over a big rock and fell but I landed on something soft, it was Lewis. "Are you ok?" He asked helping me up "I'm fine, thanks for catching me" I replied smiling at him, " how about I repay you with a coffee on me?" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him torwards Starbucks where my friends were so impatiently waiting, we sat and talked but then it started to get dark so Lewis offered to walk me home, "so who are you going with to the dance?" I asked him "no one" he replied "what?" I asked confused "but I thought you would have like 5000 girls asking to go with you", "I did but but I said no to all of them" he replied smiling at me "who are you going with?", "I'm not going with anyone either, no one asked" I said "but your so nice, I can't believe no one asked you" he said honestly, "well here people go for looks more than they go for a good personality" I said, it was true I wasn't the prettiest girl in the school so i didn't have a boyfriend, " well how about we go together?" He asked, "are you serious?" I asked, he nodded at me and smiled "I'd like that" I said.


End file.
